A dream to come true
by Shruts
Summary: Based on a dream I saw that really should come true… Again, also based on my favorite Jodi(s). Chap 9 is the last one... :D R & R :D :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

**Hii, I think you must have guessed the main idea of the story. Story is about a girl, Trupti (that's me actually, a name I like), who is a big fan of CID and Kevi, and wants to be a T.V. star. She gets a chance, that too in her favorite show as her dream role…. This is actually not the story like from the show, but the characters are the actors who work in CID. And this is also the story which I was going to make on "Samjhava" song. Now enough of my talks. Please go ahead and tell me this is worth coming true.**

**In the morning. A girl, who always dreamed of shining on T.V., has just woken up. She got up happy and got ready for her school.  
In her school bus. Two girls, about two years younger than her, came and one sat beside her.**

**Girl 1: **Hi Trupti didi!

**Trupti: **Hii Meehika… Aaj who Bandar nahi aaya?

**Girl 2: **Nahi…

**Meehika: **Achha hai nahi aaya, Shanti rahegi bus mein.

**Everybody laughs.**

**Meehika: **Achha didi, aapne kal ka CID dekha?

**Trupti: **Han, bahut achha tha. Aur fir se meri saari jodiya ek saath thi.

**Meehika: **Han, Kevi ek saath cute lagtein hai. Waise aapne story post ki?

**The conversation lasted till they reached their school. Trupti enters her classroom and gets delighted to see her friends. She was about to say hi to them when their class teacher entered. Prayers started and lasted for 10 minutes. **

**Class teacher: **Children, I just got information that your Hindi teacher is absent.

**Everybody was very happy to hear the news. In the 2****nd**** lesson. The substitution teacher has not come yet. A girl named Piya, who also was a fan of CID and Kevi, spoke to her. **

**Piya: **Trupti, kal ka CID dekha?

**Trupti:** Han, bahut maza aaya, just waiting for today's and tomorrow's episode.

**Piya:** Kevi ko ek saath karna chahiye. Tu agar CID ke writer ya B.P. sir se mili, bolna han Jodi banana ko.

**Trupti:** Pata nahi milungi ya nahi, par agar mili toh zarur bataungi.

**After the hectic 2 hours of study, bell finally rang for recess.**

**A Girl:** Trupti! Chal bahar chaltein hai.

**Trupti:** Nahi yaar, mood nahi hai. do minute baad?

**Girl:** Ok!

**After some time. Trupti was munching her apple when someone called her. **

**Trupti: **Han?

**A boy:** Smiley milne aai hai.

**Trupti goes out. Smiley is her best friend, almost a sister. She hugs her. **

**Trupti:** Kaisi hai? kitne dino baad! Aur tera swimming kaisa chal raha hai?

**Smiley:** Woh chood mere paas ek achhi news hai.

**Trupti:** Kya?

**Smiley:** Tujhe pata hai na, ki Shivaji Satam mere uncle hai, maasi ke pati?

**Trupti:** Han.

**Ya guys, I have a best friend, rather like a sister, who is Shivaji sir's niece. Smiley is her pet name.**

**Smiley:** Unho ne mujhe aur tujhe CID ke sets par bulaya hai. Jab maine unhe bataya ki tu unki bahut badi fan hai, unhone bola ki mein tujhe leke aau.

**Trupti was speechless.**

**Smiley: **Trupti? Tune suna?

**Trupti nods a yes. Smiley shakes her.**

**Smiley:** Trupti!

**Trupti:** Tu sach kehe rahi hai na?

**Smiley:** Maine kabhi tujhse jhoot bola hai?

**Trupti:** Yaar! Tujhe pata nahi hai main CID ki KITNI badi fan hun.

**Smiley:** Han, issi liye tujhe waha le ja rahi hun.

**Trupti hugs her once more. She just can't express how much happy she was.**

**Smiley:** Sun, tu kal, yaani Sunday ko kab free hai?

**Trupti:** Kal hamari military camp bhi nahi hai. Toh pura din. Waise, main iss pure week free hun.

**Smiley:** Aur waise bhi, aaj last day hai, hame kal se chutti hai. Hame chaar (4) din waha rukna hai, shooting Delhi mein bhi hone wali hai. Booking ho chuki hai, don't worry. Phir unko puchke hame waha har mahine jaane ki permission milegi.

**Trupti:** Wow! Sach, tu meri sabse achhi dost hai.

**Smiley:** Dost?

**Trupti: **Sabse achhi behen!

**Smiley: **Toh kal meri car tere ghar ke saamne 8 baje khadi rahegi. Taiyaar rehena. Aur han, kisi ko mat batana ki main tujhe waha le ja rahi hun.

**Trupti:** OK!

**Smiley leaves for her class. Actually, it is Smiley's plan to make Trupti a T.V. actress. She knew Trupti wanted to be an actress. So, she rung to her uncle and he said he will talk to B.P. sir about Trupti.**

**The day went very slowly for Trupti. Every minute was like one hour. But it was the day at last. Trupti has set five alarms. All of them went off together. She woke up with a start. She couldn't think why she has woken up so early. She saw the time. It said 6:00 am. Then she remembered what day it was. She, with help of her mom, had packed her bag at night. She had packed her best clothes, her family photo, and her favorite teddy bear. She gets into the car. After an hour's journey, they reached the sets. Shivaji sir comes and greets both. **

**Shivaji sir (actually in Marathi, but I am writing this in Hindi for my non-Marathi readers): **Aao, Smiley, Trupti, aap dono ko Viraj bhai rooms dikhaenge.

**Viraj: **Chalo.

**He took the bags and led them both into a sort of suite. And such a big one too! **

**Smiley:** Jaldi se fresh ho ja, fir tujhe sabse milwati hun.

**Trupti:** OK!

**They both got fresh and Smiley took Trupti with her.**

**Scene:-**

**Kavin and Purvi were alone in the bureau. There's silence. Actually, both had feeling for each other, but haven't confessed. Kavin has decided to propose her, now that he knows she likes him too. Shreya told him so. **

**Kavin:** Purvi

**Purvi:** Yes sir.

**Kavin:** Purvi woh…

**Purvi:** Kya hua sir?

**Kavin:** Mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai, par kaise kahu samajh me nahi aa raha.

**Purvi: **Kehe dijiye na sir.

**He kneels on his knees. Trupti's heart was beating fast. It was her wish that had come true after all.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, main tumse bahut pyaar karta hun, mujhe pata hai tum bhi mujhse karti ho. Purvi, I LOVE YOU!

**B.P. sir: **Cut it!

**Scene ends.**

**B.P. sir:** Gaurav, superb!

**Trupti:** Smiley, main, Gaurav bhaiya se baat kar sakti hun?

**Smiley: **Of course!

**So, they both go near B.P. sir, Ansha didi, and Gaurav bhaiya. **

**Smiley: Hello. **Aap mujhe jaante hai. aur yeh hai Trupti. Meri behen jaise dost, Trupti.

**Trupti (over excited): **Hii!

**Gaurav bhaiya smiles.**

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Hi! (in a small voice to B.P. sir) toh yeh hai Trupti, mujhe lagta hai ki yeh T.V. pe chha jaegi. Choice achhi hai sir.

**B.P. sir: **Welcome Trupti.

**Trupti is just too excited to speak. But finally she finds her voice.**

**Trupti: **B.P. sir, mujhe aapki cast se milna hai. PURI cast.

**B.P. sir:** Zaroor, bas shooting khatam ko jae. Tum dono shoot ka maza looto.

**He pointed towards the other group of cast. There are Janvi didi, Aditya sir, Daya sir, Pooja didi (that's Ishita didi), Abhay bhaiya and Maninder bhaiya, all having rehearsals for their next shot. Trupti and Smiley go near them.**

**Aditya sir: **Hi Smiley.

**Smiley:** Hii! Toh, yeh hai Trupti, meri dost.. sabse achhi dost.

**Trupti:** Hello!

**Janvi didi:** Hi Trupti, welcome to CID.

**Daya sir:** Aao, beitho dono.

**He made them sit. They both were enjoying the rehearsals. B.P. sir called them. They both went there. Actually, he was calling them to watch the shoot. **

**B.P. sir:** Rolling, sound, and action.

**Scene:-**

**Kavin is kneeling on knees, a rose in his hands. A drop of tear fell off Purvi's cheek.**

**Purvi:** I LOVE YOU TOO sir.

**He gets up and hugs her.**

**B.P. sir: **Cut.

**Scene ends.**

**Trupti was holding Smiley's hand. **

**Smiley: **Trup, mera haath chood de please.

**Trupti (leaving her hand): **Opps, sorry…

**Guys, how was my dream? So, do you think it ought to come true? Do tell me if it does… I would love to know… and ya, Samjhava song pakka in this story cum dream… TC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii. Well, sorry for the late update, but I think you know the reason…. Anyways, as I said, I'll be adding Samjhawa song in this story, I'll be adding that in the next chap pakka… par yeh chap padhoge hi nahi toh next chap samajh mein hi nahi aaega, so go ahead…**

Chapter-2:- The chance…

**Till now, the shoot of Kevi confessing is over. On the sets of CID, the media is taking interviews of the cast. A lady named Priyanka is taking interview of Gaurav bhaiya and Ansha didi. **

**Priyanka:** Welcome back to TV9, aur ham abhi hai aapke favorite Crime/thriller show CID ke sets par. Hi, Gaurav, hi Ansha.

**Both together:** Hello.

**Priyanka:** Well, hame abhi abhi khabar mili hai ki, CID mein thoda romance hone ja raha hai.

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Han aapko sabhi news mili hai. Abhi tak toh sirf do hi Jodi thi CID mein. Ab teesri bhi aa gai hai.

**Priyanka:** Aap dono ne kabhi socha tha aap CID mein romance karenge?

**Ansha didi:** Nahi, maine toh bilkul nahi socha tha MAIN CID mein romance karungi. Gaurav ne toh yaha aane se pehele hi decide kar rakkha tha ki romance karunga.

**She smiles.**

**Gaurav bhaiya (Laughing):** Ji han, main yaha issi condition par aaya tha ki mujhe yaha romance karne ko mile.

**Priyanka: **Aap dono ko kitni aasani ya mushkil hui yahan romance karte?

**Ansha didi:** Jaisa aap sab jaante hai, hamne Gaurav ko, CID join karne se pehele, sirf romance karte hue dekha hai, toh shayad usske liye yeh bahut easy hoga. Aur mujhe romance ka utna experience nahi hai romance ka, toh mujhe thoda difficult pada.

**Gaurav bhaiya (looking at Ansha didi): **Han, jaise ki maine romance mein PhD kar rakhi hai. Koi baat nahi, Ansha sahi bol rahi hai. Mujhe utni mushkil nahi hui. Aapne mere shows dekhe honge, jaise Byaah hamari bahu ka, Love ne mila di Jodi, ya Yeh pyaar na hoga kam, ussmein bhi main romance hi karta tha.

**Anushka di, this one is for you….**

**Priyanka: **Aur hamne aisa bhi suna hai ki… aap dono ke beech real life mein bhi…

**Gaurav bhaiya (smiling):** Ji han yeh baat sahi hai, ham dono ki jaldi hi engagement hone wali hai.

**Priyanka: **Ooo… waise, ham chahatein hai ki, Gaurav aap, Ansha ko, screen par propose karein.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Chaliye, yeh bhi kar lete hai.

**Ansha didi:** Waah, pyaar kiya toh darna kya.

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Phool?

**The flowers are produced.**

**Gaurav bhaiya (taking the flowers in his hand, kneeling down):** Ansha, I love you, tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

**Ansha didi accepts the flowers. Then there is a lot of clapping and cheering. My dear love birds goes red as tomatoes :P :P :P ****J**

**Priyanka:** Ham ek aur khabar mili hai, suna hai CID ki team mein ek naya member shamil hone ja raha hai.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Han, par mujhe pata nahi hai kaun. Ansha ko pata hai.

**Actually, he doesn't know Trupti is going to come in CID. He is assuming that B.P. sir is going to give her a break in some other show.**

**Ansha didi:** Han, sahi hai, koi aane wala hai. Par woh top secret hai jo main Gaurav ko bhi nahi bataungi. B.P. sir ne mana kiya hai.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Han, mujhe abhi tak nahi pata hai. Maine B.P. sir se pucha tha. Kahan sir please bata do. Kehetein hai, Gaurav, JD bhai ( director of Byah hamarti bahu ka, Hats off production) ne mujhe bataya hai tere pet mein koi baat rehegi nahi, tu sabko bol dega. Toh unhone mujhe abhi tak bataya nahi hai.

**Priyanka:** Chaliya toh yeh the Gaurav aur Ansha CID se. Abhi lete hai ek chota sa break, break ke baad batatein hai kyu hai Jetha lal pareshan. We'll be right back.

**So, interviews over. Shoot started.**

**B.P. sir:** Action.

**Scene starts.**

**Dushyant (to a shop keeper):** Ham CID se hain. Aap hame yeh bataiye ki yaha kya hua tumne dekha?

**Show keeper:** Han saab, ek aadmi, kali gadi se aaya. Ek ladki ko bahar kheecha aur usse goli maar di.

**Sachin:** Tumne usska chehera dekha?

**Shop keeper:** Nahi saab, bahut andhera tha. Thik se dikha hi nahi.

**B.P. sir:** Cut!

**Scene ends. Trupti was very excited. And happy too. **

**B.P. sir:** Trupti, yahan aao.

**Smiley:** Jaa!

**Trupti goes there nervously.**

**Trupti:** Kya hau sir?

**He hands her a sheet of paper. Some kinds of dialogues were written on it.**

**Trupti:** Kya hai yeh sir?

**B.P. sir:** Tumhe acting aati hai?

**Trupti: **Han sir, par kyu?

**B.P. sir:** Ek baar yeh dialogues padho, yaad karo, aur mujhe enact karke sunao. Main bhi toh dekhu tum kitna achha acting kar leti ho.

**Trupti:** OK sir.

**She goes in her room along with Smiley.**

**Smiley: **Chal, ek baar zor se padh, then try to memorize.

**Trupti:** OK. "Bhaiya, I am sorry, mujhe pata nahi tha yeh sab hoga. Mujhe pata hota toh… toh main waha kabhi jaane ki zid nahi karti. Yeh ab meri galti hai. mujhe hi nahi zid karni chahiye thi. Bhaiya I am sorry." Aur yeh sab mujhe rote rote bolna hai.

**Smiley:** OK, chal, ab act kar.

**Trupti starts reading the lines and just transform herself into the character. She sees a drop of tear in her best friend's eye when she finishes.**

**Trupti: **Smiley, tu…tu ro rahi hai?

**Smiley:** Tu bhi toh ro rahi hai.

**Trupti wipes her tears and Smiley's too.**

**Smiley: **Sach yaar, teri aawaz mein woh dard hai jo iss character mein chahiye.

**Trupti:** Thanks… Chal abhi B.P. sir ko jaake sunatein hai.

**They both go and tell B.P. sir. **

**B.P. sir: **OK good, ab chalo, yaha, Trupti, jaise main action bolunga, you have to start the act.

**Trupti:** OK.

**B.P. sir:** Action!

**Then Trupti starts enacting her lines. Everybody gets lost in the lines. Trupti stops and there is a round of applause. Trupti was very pleased.**

**B.P. sir: **Brilliant my child… ab tum jaa sakti ho.

**The two friends go into their room again. **

**After one week. At Trupti's residence. Trupti's phone rings. It's of B.P. sir.**

**Trupti:** Hello?

**B.P. sir:** Congratulations! Trupti, tum CID mein select ho gai ho.

**Trupti:** I am sorry sir, par mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha aap kya bol rahein hai.

**B.P. sir:** Trupti, tumne jo lines boli thi, actually, main tumhara audition lena chahata tha. Shivaji ne mujhe bola tha ki tumhe acting ka shauk hai. Toh maine socha tumhe CID mein break de dun.

**Trupti:** Sach?

**B.P. sir:** Bilkul **sach,** ab suno, kal tumhe lene Smiley aa rahi hai. Tumhe bahut achha role mila hai, Kavin ki maani hui behen ka. Happy?

**Trupti: **Kya? Kavin ki behen? Han main bahut kush hun.

**B.P. sir:** Han, toh kal subah ath (8) baje, tayar rehena. Smiley aaegi tumhe lene.

**Trupti:** OK sir.

**She puts down the receiver and goes to tell the news to everyone.**

**Next day. She is on the sets of CID. Shooting lasted for one whole week! At last she is at home. Ready to watch herself of small screen.**

**OMG! I wish yeh sach ho pata. Anyways, next chapter mein Samjhava, and the story of the episode. TC till then…**


	3. Masoom shikaar ka raaz-I

**Hiiii! And aap logon ke reviews ka kya hua? Main next chap update nahi karungi agar 50 se zyaga reviews nahi aae… So, are you all excited for the episode I had dreamed? How I wish it was true! And, one more thing, I am sorry, but I really couldn't add Samjhavaan in this chap too. Actually, yeh chap ITNA bada hai ki, couldn't add in this one. Hope you all understand. Anyways, I am just too glad you all like this dream of mine. Actually, mere dreams hamesha hi continue hote hai… I saw the shooting wala dream one day and the episode wala other day… oh, going out of point again. Kitni bolti hun main… go ahead 'n' enjoy!**

Masoom shikaar ka raaz-I

_Cast: _

_Trupti as Dia Sharma_

_Siddharth Sagar (Pritam in Pritam Pyaare aur woh) as Aayushmaan Sharma/Aayush/bhaiya, Dia's older brother. _

_Shivansh Kotia (Naksh in Yeh rishta kya kehelata hai) as Uday Sharma, Dia and Aayushmaan's younger step-brother, not known till the end of story_

_Various other characters_

_The entire cast of CID as their own characters :P _

**Dia:** Bhaiya, kahan le ja rahe ho aap mujhe. Hame wapis ashram chalna chahiye.

**Aayushmaan:** Nahi Dia. Bahut ho gaya ashram. Ab chal, ham kahi aur chaltein hai.

**Dia is a girl of about 13 years, and Aayushmaan is her older brother, of about 20 years. Bahut age ka difference ho gaya kya? But meri real sis is also 8 years younger than me :P :P They are living in an orphanage and have no-one except each other. Aayushmaan is planning to run away with Dia from the orphanage. But when Dia gets to know that, she opposes it.**

**Dia: **Bhaiya, itni raat ko ham kahan ja rahein hai? Raat ke 3 baj rahein hai.

**Maher:** Kahi door, ashram se bahut door. Mujhe uss ashram mein nahi rehena ab

**Dia:** Yeh aap kya kehe rahein hai! Hame wapis chalna chahiye.

**Maher:** Nahi. Agar tu meri behen hai toh mere saath chalegi.

**Now, Dia has to accept**

**Dia:** Achha, thik hai. Chaliye.

**They are on their way when they see a car coming towards them. Aayushmaan doesn't notice it but Dia does. **

**Dia:** Bhaiya!

**She pushes him away from the car and tries to run away. But she falls down and slightly injures her elbow.**

**Aayushmaan:** Kya tha woh, aur yeh kya, tujhe toh choot lag gai hai…

**Dia:** Koi baat nahi. Chaliye.

**They both start walking again. After some time. They both are tired and decide to get some sleep. **

**Aayushmaan:** Dia, chal na thodi der aaram kartein hai.

**Dia:** Thik hai, par kaha?

**Aayushmaan tries to see around him with his torch. He notices a tree. **

**Aayushmaan:** Dia, wahan, chal.

**They both were going near the tree when someone hits Aayushmaan on his head from behind. **

**Dia:** Aayush bhaiya!

**Then someone also hits her on her head and she too faints. **

**Next day. Dia regains consciousness. She gets up but she is still feeling dizzy. She starts searching for her brother as he is not found anywhere. **

**Dia: **Bhaiya? Aayush bhaiya?

**No answer.**

**Dia: **Bhaiya…

**Meanwhile, in the bureau. Right now, of course, Kevi are in relationship. Purvi, Kavin, Sachin, Abhijeet, Freddy and Shreya are there in the bureau. Kavin is staring at Purvi and is noticed by everyone, but no-one want to disturb him. ACP sir enters and everybody, except Kavin, stands up.**

**Everybody: **Good morning sir.

**ACP sir: **Good morning.

**He also notices Kavin, who was not standing, and goes near him. He snaps his fingers and Kavin comes into the real world with a start.**

**Kavin: **Good morning sir!

**ACP sir: **Kya chal raha tha jahan?

**Kavin: **Kuch bhi toh nahi sir.

**Just then, the phone rings. Sachin picks it up.**

**Sachin:** Hello, CID bureau. Kya? Achha, thik hai, ham aatein hai,

**He puts down the receiver.**

**Sachin:** Sir, Ahmed nagar se, kisi Sheila naam ki aurat ka phone tha. Ek laash mili hai, shayad college student ki.

**ACP sir:** College student ki?

**Sachin:** Han sir.

**ACP sir:** Toh chalo wahan.

**They all reach the crime spot. It was raining so the ground is quite slippery. The cops in the bureau, and Daya, Dr. Salunke and Mayur are there. Mayur is clicking pictures of the dead body. **

**Dr. Salunke: **Gala ghoot ke mara hai bechare ko.

**ACP sir: **Hm… Sachin, sharer par koi aur ghav ka nishan?

**Sachin: **Han sir, yeh sir par khoon laga hua hai.

**Kavin: **Sir, shayad kisine peeche se waar kiya hoga. Aur usse behosh karke yahan le aaya.

**Daya: **Aur jab isse hosh aaya hoga, tab isska gala ghood ke maar diya.

**ACP sir: **Isski koi pehechan mili?

**Sachin: **Han sir, yeh, isska ID card mila hai. Isska naam Aayushmaan Sharma hai. Aur ek photo bhi mili hai. shayad yeh isski behen hai.

**Oh, that's Aayushmaan! Someone killed him! And thus, Dia's life is also in danger.**

**ACP sir: **Dikhao.

**Sachin hands him the photo. **

**ACP sir: **ID card par kis college ka naam hai?

**Sachin:** Sir, college ka naam nahi hai par, ek anarth ashram ka naam hai.

**Shreya: **Toh sir, yeh dono iss anarth ashram mein rehete honge?

**ACP sir: **Lag toh aisa hi raha hai Shreya.

**Purvi and Ishita are talking to Sheila. **

**Purvi:** Aapne kisiko yahan se bhaagte hue dekha?

**Sheila:** Nahi, main yahan se aapni car leke jaa rahi thi, aachanak meri car band pad gai toh main kisi mechanic ki taalash mein nikal hi rahi thi ki, yahan kisi ladke ki laash padi mili.

**ACP sir:** Salunke, isse forensic lab le ja. Aur ham chaltein hai iss anarth ashram.

**They all reach the orphanage and start investigating. **

**ACP sir (to the principal):** Ma'am aapke ashram mein, ek ladka padhta hai. Aayushmaan naam hai usska. Usski ek choti behen bhi hai.

**Principal: **Han, usski behen ka naam Dia hai. Par woh dono kal raat se gayab hai.

**Daya:** Toh aapne un dono ko dhoondne ki koshish nahi ki?

**Principal:** Ki. Par un dono ka kuch pata hi nahi chala. Hamara ek staff member gaya hai report likhwane.

**ACP sir:** Thik hai.

**Kavin:** Sir, ham Dia ko dhoondne jae, choti-si bachhi hai zyada dur nahi gai hogi.

**ACP sir:** Han, Kavin tum, Purvi, Pankaj, Divya aur Mayur jao, aur dhoondne ki koshish karo.

**Kavin:** Yes sir.

**They all set to their work. It was raining outside. Kavin is on the wheel and Purvi is sitting beside him. Pankaj was getting bored so he decided to turn on the radio.**

Pankaj: Sir, main gaane lagau?

**Before Kavin can reply, he snatched away the remote and turned on the radio.**

**Song started. **

_Pyaar hua, ikraar hua hai  
Pyaar se phir kyoon darrta hai dil  
Kehta hai dil rasta mushkil  
Maaloom nahin hai kahan manzil - 2  
_**Purvi and Kavin couldn't stop themselves from glancing at each other. **

**Pankaj changed the radio station. The song is "tera naam doon". I got a request for this too. **

**Purvi:** Pankaj, yeh song rehene do.

**Pankaj:** Ok…

**Purvi smiles at Kavin and then looks out of the window, she is still smiling and soon gets lost in Kavin's dreams. (Hehehehe…)**

**Now, I can't write the lyrics, chap is already very big… just imagine Kevi, just like Akshay kumar and** **Tamannaah ****Bhatia in "It's entertainment".**

**The song ends, and all of a sudden, she hears snapping of fingers. It was Kavin. She opened her eyes and comes in the real world. It has stopped raining. **

**Kavin: **Chalo utro, ya yahi baithne ka irada hai?

**She gets out blushing. **

**Kavin: **Ek kaam kartein hai, Purvi, Divya, tum dono uss raaste se jao. Pankaj aur Mayur, waha se. Main who side dekhta hun. Jungle bada hai, alag-alag jaenge toh kuch na kuch toh zarur milega.

**Everybody: **Yes sir.

**All go to their respected directions. Kavin goes alone. Divya and Purvi are together. Divya suddenly calls Purvi.**

**Divya:** Purvi ma'am!

**Purvi:** Kya hua?

**Divya (showing her a chocolate wrapper): **Ma'am yeh, chocolate ka wrapper, waha pada tha.

**Purvi:** Wrapper, matlab Dia aas paas hi hogi. Chalo dhoondtein hai.

**Meanwhile, Kavin has found some blood spots on ground. Actually, it is the place where Dia and Aayushmaan were made unconscious. **

**Kavin: **Khoon?

**Then he sees some foot prints on the ground. He follows them and sees someone behind the bush. He became alert and took his gun in his hand. He moves the bush away and gets shocked to see a girl lying unconscious.**

**Well, that's Dia for sure. Actually, she regained consciousness soon after the kidnappers took Aayushmaan. She was hurt so couldn't go much further and lost her sense again there.**

**Kavin: **Yeh toh Dia hai.

**He tries to wake her up but in vain, so he calls Purvi.**

**Kavin (on the phone): **Hello Purvi, yahan mujhe Dia behosh mili hai. Tum yahan jaldi se aao, aur han, paani ki bottle leke aana.

**Purvi come in some time along with rest all team, carrying a water bottle. **

**Purvi: **Sir.

**He hands him the bottle. Kavin sprinkles the water on Dia's face. She gets up blinking. **

**Kavin: **Daro mat, ham CID se hai.

**She suddenly hugs Kavin. I don't know why, but maybe because she saw her own brother in Kavin. But she soon realizes her brother is not there.**

**Dia (trying to speak): **Mere…mere bhaiya kahan hai?

**Purvi tries to comfort her.**

**Purvi: **Woh jald hi mil jaenge. Tum chinta mat karo. Tum hamare saath CID bureau chalogi na?

**Dia: **Nahi, mujhe mere bhaiya chahiye!

**She starts crying again. **

**Kavin: **Dia, main aapse wada karta hun, main, aur sari CID team, aapke bhai ko dhoondegi. Ab toh chalengi na aap hamare saath?

**Dia: **Main… main aapko bhaiya bula sakti hun?

**Kavin: **Han, zarur. Par ab chalo hamare saath.

**They all go and sit in the car. They stop at the grocer's shop and Purvi goes and brings a chocolate for Dia.**

**Dia: **Chocolate! Aapko kaise pata yeh meri favorite chocolate hai?

**Purvi smiles. Kavin looks at her smiling face. **

**Kavin pov: **MERI Purvi haste hue kitni khoobsurat dikhti hai.

**Hehehe…**

**Kavin and Purvi have returned from the hospital as they took Dia there, we all know she was hit on head by the goon. Purvi had made her wear fresh cloths too. **

**In the bureau.**

**ACP sir: **Dia, kaisa lag raha hai ab?

**He pats her head. **

**Dia: **Haan ACP uncle, aur Kavin bhaiya aur Purvi didi ne mujhe chocolate bhi di!

**ACP sir:** Yeh toh bahut achhi baat hai.

**Dia:** Par… mere bhaiya kaha hai?

**ACP sir: **Woh jaldi hi mil jaega. Kavin, Dia ko apne ghar le jao. Aur usska khayal rakhna. Aur use ice-cream bhi khilana.

**Kavin:** Yes sir. Chalo Dia.

**Purvi:** Sir, main bhi Kavin sir ke saath jau?

**ACP sir:** Han han, ek se bhale do. Purvi, tum bhi jao.

**Kavin, Purvi and Dia are at ice-cream parlor.**

**Kavin:** Dia, kaunsa flavor khaogi?

**Dia:** Mm… Chocolate cream!

**Purvi:** Lagta hai Dia ko chocolate bahut pasand hai.

**Seriously, Dia and I, in real life, are so alike :P**

**Kavin: **Aur tum Purvi?

**Purvi:** Main butter-scotch. Aur aap sir?

**Kavin:** Purvi, off-duty agar tum mujhe sir bulane wali ho toh yaha se abhi chali jao.

**Purvi:** Achha sorry… tum kaunsa flavor loge Kavin?

**Kavin:** Yeh hui na baat! Main bhi butter-scotch.

**So, they all find a table and Kavin gets them their ice-creams.**

**Kavin (taking Purvi aside): **Dia, aap yahi baitho, ham dono bas do minuit mein aatein hai.

**He goes to a corner with Purvi. He glances at Dia, making sure she wasn't looking at them.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, Dia ki jaan ko khatra hai. Hame dhyaan rakhna hoga ki use dhodi der bhi akele nahi chodna hai.

**And yeh log mujhe table par akele choodke aae hai…**

**Purvi: **Haaan, aur usse yeh bhi nahi pata chalna chahiye ki usske bhai ki maut ho chuki hai.

**Kavin:** Han, Purvi, main tumse, ek request karu?

**Purvi:** Kya?

**Kavin:** Jab tak Dia mere saath hai, tum please, mere saath, mere ghar rahogi?

**Purvi smiles and nods.**

**Kavin:** Thanks Purvi**. **Purvi, I love you.

**Purvi: **I love you too…

**Dia (calling from her place): **Bhaiya! Aapki baat karke ho gai ho toh chale?

**Kavin:** Han, aaya, Chalo Purvi.

**They all reach Kavin's place.**

**Purvi**: Kavin, tumhara ghar kitna well-maintained hai.

**Kavin:** You mean hamara.

**Dia (she didn't understand anything):** Han?

**Kavin:** Kuch nahi. Aao, main tumhe tumhara karma dikhata hun.

**At the bureau.**

**ACP sir:** Bechari Dia, usse pata bhi nahi hai usske bhai ki maut ke baare mein.

**Dushyant:** Haan sir, par Aayush ko maara kisne hoga?

**Abhijeet:** Dushyant, shayad property ke liye.

**ACP sir:** Ho sakta hai. Waise, tumne unn dono ki background check ki?

**Dushyant:** Haan sir, hamari jaankari ke mutabik, Dia ke naam pe 10 karod (crore) ki property hai, jiska usse pata bhi nahi hai.

**Nikhil: **Aur Aayush ke naam par zyada kuch nahi hai.

**Freddy:** Das karod!

**ACP sir:** Han Freddy, aur unhi paison ke liye maara gaya hai Aayush ko.

**Dushyant:** Par sir, property toh Dia ke naam pe hai, toh inn logo ne Aayush ko kyu maara hoga?

**ACP sir:** Han, toh aisa ho sakta hai, ki Aayush ne koi khufiya baat sun lee ho, kisi drug trafficking racket ya aisa kuch.

**Abhijeet:** Han sir. Toh, isska matlab, hame jo address mila hai, uss band factory ka, woh uss drug dealers ka adda ho sakta hai.

**ACP sir:** Han yeh ho sakta hai. Dushyant, pata lagao, yeh factory ke malik ke baare mein.

**To be continued…**

**HOW I WISH IT COME TRUE! Did you all like it? Do tell me if it is worth coming true… bas, aur koi words nahi hai mere paas. Anyways, I always wanted to make this story a 3-episode one. I don't remember what I exactly saw in my dream, but han, kuch aisa hi tha :P :P And aapko kitna wakt laga pura chap read karne mein? I hope it was good for a 1 hour episode… Do R & R! And jaisa maine bola, I want your reviews… **


	4. Masoom shikaar ka raaz-II

**REVIEWS? Kahan hai aapke reviews? Anyways… agar mujhe iss chap mein 20 reviews nahi mile toh… toh kya, I'll not update Khatra :P So, please review! Ham writers ka bhi dil hota hai… Mera dil rakhne ke liye kar do! **

**And… kisne kisne Sunday ka CID dekha? I have mixed feeling about the episode… I seriously thought I was dreaming during Kevi n Dushyant's dance! But I really felt bad after Shreya and Siddharth's engagement… Anyways, woh subh ghadi aa gai. I mean I am going to put Samjhawan song in this chap! AND AND AND, how many 1 direction fans? So, on a friend's request, I am going to put a 1D song in this chap! Continue reading… :D**

Masoom shikaar ka raaz-II

**So, ACP sir tells Dushyant to get information about the factory... Ab aage…**

**Dushyant: **Yes sir.

**We all know that Purvi and Kavin are in live-in relationship now…**

**Meanwhile… something is going on in Kavin's house… Purvi, Kavin and Dia are living together in Kavin's house. Dia is unknown by the relation of Kavin and Purvi. **

**Purvi is wearing pink saree. She is looking out of the window when Kavin hugs her from behind.**

_Sanchi Sanchi Teri Nazrein Ek Darpan _**(Still in hug)**_  
De De Maan Ki Kharein Ek Pal Cheen  
Adhron Kuch Na Kaha Re _**(Facing him)**_  
Naino Ne Keh Diya Aaa_

Tune To Pal Bhar Mein  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
Mora Jiya  
O O O

Tune Bhi Pal Bhar Mein **(She twists)**_  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya _**(Once again, Kavin is hugging her from behind)**_  
More Piya  
_**Sets move to a garden…**_  
Gumsum Gumsum Rehne Wali _

_Humri Yeh Guraiya Re  
Kal Kal Behne Lagi _**(He holds her hand)**_  
Jaise Prem Ki Nadiya Re_

Tujh Sang Preet Humne Lagai Hai **(Slow ball dance)  
**_Tab Jake Yeh Rut Aayi Hai_

Tune To Pal Bhar Mein  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
Mora Jiya  
O O O

Tune Bhi Pal Bhar Mein  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
More Piya  
**Sets move to a beach. Purvi is wearing a cute summer dress…**_  
Gupchup Gupchup Dil Mein Aaya  
Sajna Sawang Rachiya Re_

Pal Pal Har Pal Jiski Chaya  
Apna Paar Lagaiya Re

O Tujh Per Jaan Humne Lootai Hai  
Tab Jake Tu Sang Aai Hai

Tune To Pal Bhar Mein **(They both run into the water)**_  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
Mora Piya_

Sanchi Sanchi Teri Nazrein Ek Darpan **(Eye lock)**_  
De De Maan Ki Kharein Ek Pal Cheen  
Adhron Kuch Na Kaha Re  
Naino Ne Keh Diya Aaa_

Tune To Pal Bhar Mein **(All the locations in the song)  
**_Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
Mora Piya  
O O O_

Tune Bhi Pal Bhar Mein  
Chori Kiya Re Jiya  
More Jiya

**Music is still going on. In the kitchen, Kavin hasn't left Purvi…. Dia comes down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and what does she sees! **

**Purvi: **Kavin…

**Kavin (still hugging her from back): **Hmm…

**Purvi: **Kavin… chodo na…

**Kavin: **Um Hm.

**Purvi: **Please…

**Kavin: **Nahi…

**Purvi: **Kavin, Dia dekh legi.

**Kavin: **Nahi dekhegi.

**Purvi: **Tumhe kaise pata?

**Kavin: **Woh apne kamre mein baithkar T.V. dekh rahi hai. Woh yaha nahi aaegi.

**Purvi: **Achha?

**Kavin: **Haan…

**Dia (appearing from behind the fridge): **Ji nahi… Purvi didi, aap meri bhabi ho?!

**Kavin leave Purvi and keeps his hand on his head. Purvi gives him an angry glare.**

**Dia: **Kya chal raha tha yahan?

**Actually, Dia didn't understand a thing. Except that Kavin and Purvi are in love with each other.**

**Kavin: **Kuch nahi… tum yahan kyu aai Dia?

**Dia: **Paani peene… par…

**Kavin gives her a glass of water.**

**Kavin: **Paani mil gaya? Ab jao…

**Dia: **OK… Par, aap dono ek dusre se pyar karte ho?

**Purvi: **Dia beta… jao… good girl…

**Dia: **OK.

**She starts walking. Purvi was about to start scolding Kavin when Dia again looked back.**

**Dia: **Bhaiya.

**Kavin: **Ab kya hua Dia beta?

**Dia: **Bye karna bhool gai.

**Kavin: **Achha, bye bye…

**Dia:** Bye bhaiya… bye didi, sorry bhabi…

**She goes. Kavin's phone rings. Its Abhijeet calling. He picks the call.**

**Kavin: **Abhijeet sir. Haan sir.

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, tum abhi ghar par hi ho na?

**Kavin: **Haan sir, kyu?

**Abhijeet: **Tum aur Purvi yahan aa sakte ho?

**Kavin: **Haan sir, par kyu?

**Abhijeet: **Aayushmaan ke khooni ka pata chal gaya hai. Tum jaldi se bureau aa jao, aur Dia ko bhi saath lana. Aur haan, formal kapdon mein aana. Kyu woh tumhe yahan aake pata chalega.

**Kavin: **OK sir.

**He puts down the call.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, Abhijeet sir kehe rahe the, ki hame casual kapde pehenkar bureau jaana hai. Dia ko bhi saath leke.

**Purvi:** Casuals? Kyu?

**Kavin:** Pata nahi…

**Purvi: **Thik hai, chalo.

**So, they reach bureau. Dia is wearing a pretty green frock. Purvi didi ka selection hai mere liye! Purvi is wearing sleeveless purple top and pink jeans. And my dear bro was wearing a nice t-shirt and a jacket over it. AGAIN!**

**Abhijeet: ** Aa gae tum log?

**Shreya: **Wah Dia, tum toh bahut pyari lag rahi ho.

**Dia:** Thank you didi. Bhabi ki selection hai.

**Shreya: **Bhabi?

**Now, my dear Kavin and Purvi were alert.**

**Dia: **Han. Woh actually, Kavin bhaiya aur Pu…

**She was not allowed to speak further. Kavin kept his hand on her mouth.**

**Kavin: **Kuch nahi. Bachhi hai. Kuch bhi bol deti hai. K…k…kya bol rahi ho Dia? (in a small voice) Maine tumhe apna muh band rakhne ke liye kaha tha na?

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, chod do usse. Waise, hame pata hai tumhare aur Purvi ke beech… Hai na Shreya?

**Shreya: **Haan jiju… hame pata hai aap dono ke bare mein…

**Abhijeet and Shreya exchange glances.**

**Kavin (blushing):** Woh sab chodiye. Sir aapne hame kyu bulaya hai, wo bhi, formal kapdon mein?

**Dia:** Mmmm!

**Purvi:** Kavin, Dia ko pehle chod toh do.

**Kavin (leaving her):** Arey haan…

**Abhijeet tells them the plan. Aapko bhi pata chal jaega. Don't worry.**

**So, Dia stays in bureau. Kavin and Purvi leaving in a car. The car stops in front of a closed down factory. Purvi gets out of the car. Guys, remember "Abhijeet in coma"? The way Vivek and Kajal were fighting?**

**Purvi: **Kavin, Yeh kaha leke aae ho tum mujhe?!

**Kavin (looking into a map): **Pata nahi.

**Purvi: **Kya pata nahi? Mujhe laga tha tum meri anniversary par toh mujhe koi achhi jagah le jaoge!

**Kavin: **Tum thodi dek chup rahogi?

**Purvi: **Kyu? Pehle batao ham kaha aae hai?

**The goons who were outside, came to see what is going on. Actually, it is a plan. Daya, Shreya, Pankaj and Dushyant are hiding behind the bushes, Kavin and Purvi are keeping the goons busy, so that they can enter the factory.**

**Kavin: **Mujhe nahi pata meri maa! Tumhari bak-bak ki waje se main rasta bhol gaya.

**Purvi: **Meri bak-bak?

**Kavin:** Aur nahi toh kya!

**Purvi:** Meri bak-bak? Main bak-bak karti hun?

**Kavin:** Han!

**Purvi:** Main bak-bak nahi karti!

**Kavin:** Achha? Toh itni der se jo muh chal raha hai wo kya hai?

**Purvi:** Shaadi se pehle toh tumhe yahi bak-bak pasand thi. Ab kya ho gaya tumhe?

**Kavin:** Kyuki tab ham shaadi shuda nahi the.

**Purvi:** Pata nahi maine tumhe ek saal kaise jhela hai. Tum badal gaye ho Kavin! Jab se shaadi hui hai tumhare mujhe dekhne ka nazariya badal gaya hai.

**Kavin: **Kyuki tumse shaadi karke maine glati kar di. Uss raat meri mati maari gai thi jab…

**Purvi:** Arey pachta toh main rahi hum tum jaise bandar shaadi karke!

**Kavin:** Haan, main toh ek number ka bevakoof, nasamjh, nalayak aur badtamiz insaan hun na?

**Purvi:** Zindagi mein pehle baar sahi baat ki hai tumne.

**Daya giggles from behind the bush. **

**Pankaj: ** Sir, mujhe nahi Pata tha Kavin sir aur Purvi itni achhi acting karte hai.

**Dushyant (through the headphones):** Kavin Purvi, apna drama aur badha do. Hangama macha do.

**Kavin:** Purvi tumhari problem kya hai? Jao yaar tumse achhi toh Rina thi

**Purvi slaps him. Now Daya can't stop his laughter. **

**Daya:** Achha kiya Purvi. Ek aur laga do usse.

**Kavin:** Tumne mujhe thappad mara?

**Purvi:** Han mara!

**Kavin:** Tumne mujhe thappad mara!

**Purvi:** Haan mara! Kya ukhad loge?

**Kavin: **Agar ek aur baar who haath utha na toh…

**Sattak! Bechare Kavin bhaiya…**

**Daya and others make their way to the goons. Daya twist their necks and they make their way inside. Kavin and Purvi are along with them too.**

**They start firing. After 10 minutes of firing and shooting, they finally catch the leader. Ab aage jo hua wo badmein batati hun.**

**Hehehe.., maza aaya? Drama kaisa tha guys?**

**So, how was the 4****th**** chap? Agar aapke reviews aae toh Khatra kal hi update karungi! And how many directioners are here? Are reading my stories, so, next chap is a gift for Krutika and my dear 1D fans… ok? Par agar aapke reviews hi nahi mile toh I won't update… toh review karo! And I am serious this time! **


	5. Masoom shikaar ka raaz-III

**Hii! Oh, I didn't got enough reviews… still I mn updating… and one more thing, I want to welcome the new members who have just joined our Fanfiction house. Welcome dears! I hope I am the first one to welcome you on a story… This is the last episode of Masoom shikar ka raaz… but not the final chap guys! Backstage masti baki hai, and Ansha and Gaurav ka romance! This is a treat for 1D fans and my dear Krutika. Krutika, I hope you are reading this! **

**Next day in the morning at Kavin's place…**

**Purvi ke thappad ke waje se Kavin ka bura hal hai…**

**Kavin: **Kitna zor se marti ho Purvi. Ab pata chal raha hai ki ladkiya tumhara thappad khakar rone kyu lagti hai…

**Just then, Dia enters the room.**

**Dia: **Bhaiya, mujhe Imagica jaana hai!

**Hehe, I have been to Adlabs Imagica once, and I like the place VERY much, so socha thoda advertisement kar do… :P :P :P**

**Kavin:** Aaj?

**Dia:** Haan, aaj Sunday hai na, aur aap dono bhi ghar par hi ho. Toh chalte hai na please!

**Purvi:** Par beta, hame toh chutti nahi hai… han hame aaj thoda late jaana hai, par…

**Dia:** Bhabi aapka phone do.

**Purvi:** Kyu?

**Dia:** Do na please!

**Purvi hands her the phone. **

**Dia: **Hello ACP uncle. Mujhe Imagica jaana hai aur Bhaiya mujhe nahi leke jaa rahe.

**ACP sir:** Do zara unhe.

**Dia hands him the phone.**

**ACP sir:** Kavin, kyu nahi le jaa rahe usse?

**Kavin goes out of the room. **

**Kavin:** Sir, aapko pata hai na Dia ki jaan khatre mein hai.

**ACP sir:** Kavin mujhe tum dono par pura bharosa hai. Leke jao usse. Aaj tum dono ki chutti.

**Kavin: **Ok sir

**He goes into the room again.**

**Kavin:** Chalo Dia, taiyar ho jao. Aaj ham, Imagica jaenge!

**Dia:** Yeaa!

**So, they got ready. Dia was wearing a cute pink floral frock and matching bracelet, with a hat on her head. Purvi was in a yellow jump suit, with a hat too… Kavin, now not as usual, was wearing a t-shirt and a three-fourth. **

Kavin: Toh chale?

**They all sit in his car. Kavin is on the wheel, Purvi is beside him, with Dia sitting behind them.**

**Dia: Bhaiya gaane lagao na.**

**Kavin: OK.**

**He starts the radio, and changes the radio stations continuously. A song starts… 1D fans be ready!**

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need makeup,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but you_

**Dia: **Bhaiya rehene do!

**Kavin: **Ok, tumhe 1 direction ke songs achhe lagte hai Dia?

**Dia: **Han. Bahut!

**Purvi: **Mujhe bhi. Kavin, tumhe?

**Kavin: **Main itne gaane nahi suntan, par han, mujhe bhi 1 direction ke gaane pasand hai…  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, _**(Now, it's time for Dia to imagine her bro and his love together)**_  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So girl come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful._

**Dia was about to fall asleep, when she hears Kavin's voice.**

**Kavin:** Dia, chalo utro, tumhara Imagica aa gaya.

**Dia was enthralled to see the entrance… The entrance is as good as the inside guys!**

**Now, the three sat on Nitro, Dare drop (D2), Rajasauras, Scream machine, Deep space, and the most scary, the Curse of Salimghar… Yaar, that experience of Salimghar was very scary! It's a kind of horror house… And I was scared to death when I went there…**

**The three came out of the Salimghar ride.**

**Dia:** Kitna maza aaya na?

**Purvi:** Haan. Par tumhare bhaiya ko shayad nahi aaya…

**Actually, Kavin was continuously holding Purvi's hand. He was seriously scared!**

**Purvi:** Haan Kavin?

**Kavin:** Haan?

**Purvi:** Tum dar gae the na?

**Kavin:** Nahi toh…

**Purvi:** Toh mera haath kyu pakad liya tha?

**Kavin:** W…w..wo mujhe laga tum dar jaogi, toh…

**Purvi:** Hm.. Bahane mat banao. Tum dar gae the.

**Kavin:** Achha thik hai, manta hun main dar gaya tha.

**Purvi:** Kavin, main thak gai ab. Chalo restaurant mein chalet hai.

**Kavin:** Thik hai. Dia, bhuk lagi hai?

**Dia nods.**

**Kavin:** Chalo.

**They all go into the restaurant. Kavin's phone rings.**

**Kavin:** Ek minute. Hello Daya sir.

**Daya:** Kavin main jaanta hunt um chutti pe ho, par, hame tumhari zarurat hai. Tum yahan aa sakte ho?

**Kavin:** Par sir… Achha thik hai sir, I am on my way.

**He goes back to his table. **

**Kavin:** Daya sir ka phone tha. Mujhe urgently bureau bulaya hai.

**Dia:** Nahi!

**Purvi:** Dia, bhaiya ko kaam hai na.

**Dia:** Nahi, bhaiya aap kahi nahi jaoge.

**Kavin:** Dia, please, achha promise main tumhe phir ek baar, umm… Essel world leke jaunga, aur ham pura din maza karenge. Puri CID team ko leke jaenge. OK?

**Dia:** Sach?

**Kavin:** Bilkul sach.

**Dia: **Toh thik hai.

**Kavin: **That's like a good girl! Purvi, Dia ka khayal rakhna. Bye Dia, Bye Purvi!

**Both:** Bye!

**So, he leaves, leaving them both behind. **

**In the late afternoon, the both girls also leave from the place.**

**In the car, Purvi is on wheel, and Dia is sitting behind.**

**Dia: **Thanks bhabi!

**Purvi: **Dia, thanks kyu?

**Dia: **Aap mujhe ghoomane le gai thi na issiliye

**Purvi: **ACP sir ka order hai, unka order toh manna hi padta hai…

**Dia:** Toh aap mujhe ACP uncle ke kehne par leke aaae hai, mere kehne par nahi?

**Purvi: **Aise baat nahi hai Dia. Main toh mazak kar rahi thi.

**After some time, Dia is sleeping and Purvi notices a car following them. She ignores it for some time, but she can't neglet it when it had followed them for 1 hour. Then all of the sudden, the car overtakes them and stands about 50 mt in front of them. She decides to get down the car. **

**Purvi pov:** Kya karu, Kavin bhi nahi hai aur, yeh gunde. Insse khud niptun ya Kavin ko phone karu. Nahi, usse pahunchte toh raat ho jaegi, mujhe khup hi nipatna padega insse.

**Purvi:** Dia, utho.

**Dia (getting up): **Kya hua bhabi?

**Purvi:** Tum yahi baithi raho, main do minute mein aai.

**She gets down saying this. All the goons also get down. They are having guns in their hands. Now, Dia realizes something is very wrong. She also gets down from the other door, so that the goons cant see her. **

**Leader: **Dia ko hamare havale kar do, nahi toh ham tumhe bhi Aayushmaan ke paas pahuncha denge.

**Dia pov: **Yeh kyu bol rahein hai yeh log? Bhabi ko bhaiya ke paas pahuncha denge agar unhone mujhe unke havale nahi kiya toh. Isska kya matlab hua?

**Purvi: **Nahi, tum kuch bhi karlo, par mein tumhe Dia ko haath bhi nahi lagane dungi.

**Leader: **Achha? Toh thik hai.

**They start firing. There are 5 goons in total. Purvi hides near Dia.**

**Purvi:** Dia, tum bahar kyu aai?

**Dia:** Sorry, par yeh kya ho raha hai bhabi? Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai!

**Purvi (shooting a goon):** Main tumhe baad mein batati hun, par abhi tum yaha se bhaag jao.

**Dia:** Nahi, main aapko chhodke nahi jaungi.

**Purvi:** Dia, tumhe meri kasam, jao yaha se!

**Now Dia had to go. She gets up and runs. Purvi is shooting the goons but then suddenly she realizes she only has 2 bullets left, still there r 3 goons. She hits the 2 bullets on 2 goons and they die. But the third goon had to be killed too. He doesn't have a gun so she gets up and they both start fighting. The goon falls down and suddenly finds a gun. Purvi is calling Kavin. Suddenly she is shot. Dia, who was not very far from them, sees the scene. **

**Dia: **Purvi bhabi!

**Purvi is still in her senses so she also picks up a gun and shoots the goon. He dies on the spot. Dia runs to her and picks her phone and calls Kavin. She tells everything to him and tells him to come there fast. All of a sudden the phone is disconnected, because its battery is empty. So, Dia can't even call the ambulance…**

**Krutika, dear, here's your song, I know this is not the right time, but I couldn't find any other scene to add the song and I thought it will suit best here… **

**I am writing the dialogues on the right side so that you can know what happened at every line. Guy, warning, please don't imagine this scene, I have cried while writing, I don't want you all to cry too…**

_Nahi jeena tere baaju  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena  
Nahi jeena tere baaju  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena _**CID team's car comes near the scene. Kavin gets out first. Dia is crying.**

_Nahi jeena tere baaju _**Kavin (patting her cheeks): **Purvi! Otho!_  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena _**Daya: **Kavin, Purvi ko utha lo.

_Nahi jeena tere baaju  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena _**He takes her in his arms**

**And makes his way to the car.  
**_Main tenu samjhawan ki _**Shreya takes Dia with her.**_  
Na tere bina lagda jee _**In the car…  
**_Main tenu samjhawan ki _**Kavin: **Purvi utho na please!**  
**_Na tere bina lagda jee _Sir, yeh uth nahi rahi hai…_  
Tu ki jaane pyaar mera _**He starts crying.**_  
Main karoon intezar tera _ **And hugs her. **_  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_

_Main tenu samjhava ki _**The sets move to the hospital.**_  
Na tere bina lagda jee _**She is kept on a stretcher **_  
Tu ki jaane pyaar mera _**And then she is taken to the operation theater**_.  
Main karoon intezar tera _**He is still holding her hand.**_  
Tu dil tui yon jaan meri  
Main tenu samjhawa ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee _**Doctor: Aap yahi rukiye.  
**_  
Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne _**She goes inside too.**_  
Tere dil diyaan raahan  
Tu jo mere naal tu rehta _**Kavin sits down on a chair.  
**_Turpe meriyaan saaha _**Dushyant's hand is on his shoulder.  
**_Jeena mera.. hoye _**Dushyant sits down too.  
**_Hun hai tera, ki main karaan _**Kavin is still crying.**  
_Tu kar aitbaar mera _**Memories of their love…**  
_Main karoon intezar tera  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri  
Main tenu samjhawan kee  
Na tere bina lagda jee_

Ve changa nahion keeta beeba **Doctor comes out.****_  
_**_Ve changa nahion keeta beeba _**ACP sir: Kaisi hai ab Purvi?**_  
Dil mera tod ke _**Kavin and Dushyant get up.  
**_Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan _**Kavin: Bataiye na doctor!**_  
Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan _**Doctor: I am sorry, par inspector Purvi coma mein chali gai hai.**_  
Naal tere jod ke _**He starts crying even more bitterly.  
**_  
Tenu chadd ke kitthe jawan _**Kavin peeps in through the window of her ward.**_  
Tu mera parchhanvaa  
Tere mukhde vich hi main taan _**Memories again of them together**_  
Rab nu apne pawaan _**the song chori kiya re jiya  
**_Meri duaa.. haaye _**Drama**_  
Sajda tera kardi sadaa _**Their first hug**_  
Tu sun iqraar mera  
Main karoon intezar tera _**Suddenly, Dia comes and hugs him.**_  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri _**Dia:** I am sorry bhaiya…  
_  
Main tainu samjhawan ki _**He hugs her back.**_  
Na tere bina lagda jee_

**Dia:** Bhaiya, I am sorry, mujhe pata nahi tha yeh sab hoga. Mujhe pata hota toh… toh main waha kabhi jaane ki zid nahi karti. Yeh ab meri galti hai. Mujhe hi nahi zid karni chahiye thi. Bhaiya I am sorry!

**Guys, do you remember the audition of Trupti?**

**ACP sir:** Daya.

**Daya:** Han sir?

**ACP sir:** Khooni ka pata chala?

**Daya:** Haan sir… wo hai ******.

**Ab wo main aapko nahi bataungi! Pata chal jaega aapko…**

**Sets move to a house. Shreya, Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Pankaj and Divya come to the house. Daya rings the bell. **

**A voice:** Kaun hai?

**Abhijeet:** Pankaj…

**Pankaj:** Papaerwala ma'am.

**The lady opens the door. She is shocked to see CID. And guys, she is none other than Sheila. Remember her, the one who informed about the dead body of Aayushmaan?**

**Sheila:** CID!

**She tries to run but no; Shreya catches her from behind and gives her a slap.**

**Sachin: **Ab batao, kyu kiya tumne Aayushmaan ka khoon?

**Sheila: **Maine khoon nahi kiya usska, wo drug wali gang ne kiya hai.

**Daya: **Par kyu, aur tum isse kaise judi hui ho?

**Sheila: **Wo, maine hi unhe kaha tha usska khoon karne ke liye. Aayushmaan ne unki secret baatein sun li thi. Toh maine socha, wo Aayushmaan ko maar denge, mera kaam aasan ho jaega.

**ACP sir: **Aur tumhe sir Dia ko maarna padta.

**Sheila: **Haan! Par aapke officers usse chaubis (24) ghante chipke hue the.

**Pankaj: **Toh tumne usse maarne ka plan banaya.

**Sheila: **Haan! Par wo kamiyab nahi hua.

**Daya:** Par tumhe pata kaise chala ki Kavin aur Purvi Dia ko ghumane le jaa rahein hai?

**Sheila: **Maine unke upar nazar rakhhi hui thi. Wo job hi karte the mujhe pata chal jata.

**Shreya: **Par tumhe unhe kyu maarne tha?

**Sheila:** Aayushmaan aur usski behen ke naam jo property hai, wo mere pati ki hai, jo mujhe mere bête ke naam karni hai.

**Sachin:** Par tum toh unki maa ho na?

**Sheila:** Main unki maa nahi hun, main unnke pita ki dusri patni hun. Aur Uday un dono ka sautela bhai hai, aur mein unki sauteli maa hun. Yeh baat un dono ke pata chalne se pehle hi main unn dono ko khatam karna chahati thi.

**ACP sir:** Toh Uday abhi kahan hai?

**Sheila:** Apne kamre mein, so raha hai.

**They all go there, and see Uday peacefully sleeping. **

**ACP sir: **Tumne yeh sab karte hue iss nanhi si jaan ke bare mein bhi nahi socha? Tum pakdi gait oh isska kya, isska tumhe bilkul khayal nahi aaya?

**Sheila: **Pakde jaana mere plan mein hi nahi tha.

**ACP sir: **Ek khoon kiya, ek masoom ladki ko marne ki koshish ki, aur toh aur hamari ek officer par jaanlewa hamla bhi karvaya… tumhari saza toh aadalat hi tai karegi.

**Suddenly, Daya's phone rings.**

**Daya: **Sir, Dushyant ka phone hai.

**ACP sir: **Baat karo.

**Daya:** Haan Dushyant. Kya? Achha… achha thik hai.. bye.

**ACP sir:** Kya hua?

**Daya:** Sir wo Purvi…

**Sachin: **Kya hua Purvi ko sir?

**Shreya:** Bataiye na sir!

**Daya:** Sir, Purvi ko hosh aa gaya hai.

**He smiles. **

**ACP sir:** Daya, Pankaj aur Freddy ke saath rehekar tum bhi bahut natkhat ho gae ho.

**Everybody laughs.**

**Then, Purvi is discharged. The sets changes to the bureau. Everybody is happy, all exept Dia. Kavin notices her subdued.**

**Kavin: **Dia, kya hua?

**Dia: **Aap toh mujhse baat bhi mat karo!

**Kavin: **Kyu? Kya hua?

**Dia: **Aap sab ne mujhse jhoot kyu bola? Ki mere bhai jinda hai?

**She starts crying. So much that Kavin wipes her tears and hugs her. E, kuch aisa waisa mat sochna, he is my bro… :P :P :P**

**Kavin: **Kaun bola tumhara bhai jinda nahi hai? Main hun na… tumhara bhai… Aaj se mein tumhara bada bhai, aur tum meri choti behen.

**She smiles.**

**Dia:** Par, Uday?

**Purvi:** Uday apne mama ke saath rahega. Aur tum Kavin aur mere saath. Ham maza karenge, hai na?

**Dia:** Haan, bahut saara, aur roz ice-cream aur chocolate khaenge!

**Kavin:** Dia, ROZ! Beemar hona hai kya?

**They all laugh.**

**The sets changes to a waterfall. I got a request for this too…**

_Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai_**(Kavin is singing with a mandolin in his hand.)**_  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai  
Mohabbat barsa dena tu, saawan aaya hai _**(Purvi comes in pink one piece)**_  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai_

Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai **(He comes near her)**_  
Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai _**(And hugs her)**_  
Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai_

**Sets move to a street. Purvi is in red saari now.**

_Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai_

Kyun ek pal ki bhi judaai sahi jaaye na **(She is no-where to be seen)**_  
Kyun har subah tu meri sanson me samaye na  
Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga itna pyar main _**(She suddenly appears from behind)**_  
Kitni raat guzaari hai, tere intezar mein _**(He hugs her)**__

Kaise bataaun jazbaat ye mere  
Maine khud se bhi zyada tujhe chaaha hai  
Sab kuch chhod ke aana tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai 

_Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai  
Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai  
Sets move. They are chasing each other.  
Bheege bheege tere lab, _**(Again the same road wala set)**_  
mujhko kuch kehte hain  
Dil hai khush mera ki khayal ek jaise hain  
Roko na ab khudko yun sun lo dil ki baat ko_**(He keeps his hand in his heart)**_  
Dhal jaane do shaam aur aa jaane do raat ko  
Kitna haseen ye lamha hai  
Kismat se maine churaaya hai_

Aaj ki raat na jaana tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai

Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai **(He kisses her! For the first time I am writing about a kiss, isn't it?)**_  
Pyar main tere hadd se guzar jaana hai  
Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai  
_**Dia suddenly shouts**

**Dia: **BHAIYAA!

**Kavin's face dekhne jaisa tha! :P :P :P**

**THE END OF THE EPISODE…**

**So, how was my ACTUAL dream? And abhi backstage masti, teasing and all baki hai yaar! Next update soon, agar aapke reviews aae toh! Hamesha reviews ke wandhe hote hai… **


	6. Backstage masti I

**Hiii! Bahut wait karaya na maine aap logon ko… I am sorry *puppy eyes* Muaf kar do na ab… But here's our backstage masti… and some romance?**

**These are kind of interviews taken during the shoot. Maine thodi ideas purane serial ke interviews se li hai. I hope you'll all enjoy (b'cause there is some romance too).**

**_India forums Interview:-_**

**You all may know how the interviews in India forums are taken. The interviewers take the comments and questions by the fans to the sets of the show, and then there is a meeting held. The actors read the comments and give the answers of the questions asked by the fans. This is the actual way interviews are taken…**

**So here, Trupti, Ansha di, and Gaurav bhaiya are for the interview. The sheets of paper on which the questions and the comments are printed are with Ansha di. **

**Ansha di: **Hi, this is Ansha Sayed.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Mujhe sab jaante hai… I am Gaurav khanna.

**Trupti:** And myself Trupti Shah.

**Ansha Di: **So, the first one is by Tanu… Hi Gaurav, I am a HUGE fan of yours. I just love our current character. You are very versatile actor. And the question for you is: Who is that luck girl who is going to have you as he better half?... Ab bol do Gaurav…

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Jaise maine mere pehle interviews mein bola tha, Ansha and me are going to get married soon, we are engaged.

**The three smile.**

**Ansha di: **Next one is, Vidya… Hi Gaurav, Hi Ansha, I can say I am your biggest fan. I love to see you both as CID cops. Question for both: How was it like doing romance on screen, when you both are engaged?

Trupti closes her eyes by her hand.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** A nautanki! Aankhe khol apne!

**She opens her eyes.**

**Gaurav bhaiya: **As I told you in my earlier interviews, I am PhD in romance according to Ansha. And romance with your fiancée is not a big deal, even on screen *smiles and slightly blushes*.

**Ansha**: And main romance bahut time ke baad kar rahi hun and it's really easy to romance with someone you love when you are not used to do it.

**Trupti: **Haan, wo toh dikhta hai…

**Now, they will be after me after the interviews. Unka chehra dekhkar hi lag raha tha. Ab bhaagna padega re!**

**Ansha di: **Trupti, bahut chalne laga hai tera muh aaj-kal. Anyways, we will deal with her later aur tu aaj nahi bachegi Trupti! Next fan is Dhriti. She says… Hi Gaurav, Hi Ansha and Trupti, welcome to CID, though I am not a crew member in CID atill welcoming you. Question for Trupti. Trupti tujhe bhi questions aate hai huh... As you said in your earlier interviews, your favorite characters were Kavin and Purvi before coming in CID. How was your view when Gaurav first came to CID?

**Trupti:** Dekha, mujhe bhi questions aate hai! Anyways, Yes, Kavinwas my favorite cop in CID, in fact, I started liking him in the year 2012, when he used to act Krish in Byah hamari bahu ka (KHATRA wali story yaad hai?). When the serial ended I missed him a lot, but when he came in CID, and CID was my favourite show right from the year 2007. I was totally shocked. I was like "Are my eyes fooling me? Is he really Krish? Yes he is! OMG!" His first view was on the BEST bus, which was quite surprising for me, because I never saw him doing action, only romance. And the way he transformed himself from a funny romantic chocolate boy to a serious no-nonsence cop, is just fantastic.

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Mere aankho mein paani aa raha hai.

**He fakes wiping his tears.**

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Seriously aaj tak kisi bachhe ne meri itni taarif nahi ki hai. Thanks Trupti.

**Trupti:** Bhaiya! Thanks kyu? Anyways, di, next question padho na…

**Ansha di:** Bas, ab mujhe nahi padhna, Gaurav, tum padho.

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Ok, so next fan is Samiksha. Hi Gaurav, Hi Ansha, hope you are doing fine. I was very sad when you took a LONG break Gaurav, but I am very happy that you are back again. Question for both:- If you were to write an autobiography about yourself, what would it's name be?

**Ansha di:** Mmm… if I were to write my biography… I think the name would be "From a kid to a responsible".

**Gaurav Bhaiya:** I hate books actually. In fact, I hate to read anything…

**Trupti:** Bhaiya unki scripts bhi nahi padhte, mujhe aur Ansha di ko padhke sunani padti hai unhe.

**Gaurav bhaiya: **Haan, yeh padhke sunate hai fir hi main suntan hun. But if some day, agar main uss level pe pahunch jau ki main apni autobiography likh saku toh usska naam hoga… "The unknown"… Kyuki as an actor aapki kafi saari chisein logon ko pata hoti hai, par main apni kitab mein wo saari chizein likhunga jo aapko nahi pata hai. Tabhi toh aap kharidenge na, tabhi toh wo bikegi, nahi toh aapko sab pata hi hai.

**Trupti:** Toh bhaiya, The unknown kaise?

**Gaurav bhaiya:** Meri maa…. Main wo hi bata raha hun na. jo chizon mein main unknown hun wo chizein main uss book mein likhunga. Samjhi?

**Trupti nods.**

**Ansha di:** Ok, so next fan, Bhavya, Hi both of you, Gaurav you are too cute and Ansha you are just beauty personified. Question for you is, dedicate a song to each other. Ohk! I'll dedicate… Mmm… Teri galliyan galliyan teri galliyan, mujhko bhave, galliyan teri galliyan…

**Gaurav Bhaiya:** Aur main dedicate karna chahunga… Blue eyes, hypnotise teri kardi hai mennu… **(He is a fan of Yo Yo Honey Singh in real life too)**

**Trupti: **Wah wah ram ji… Jodi kya banai, BHAIYA aur bhabi ko, badhi ho badhai…

**She sticks her tongue out and laughs… Kitna tang karti hun na main inn dono ko!**

**These interviews continued for hours! **

**Actors ki life bhi difficult hoti hai…**

**Hey, so how was the interview? I know yeh chap bahut chota sa hai, but sorry guys cant help it… Par Aur interviews baki hai re… so, I'll update if I get.. Mmm, 80 reviews? Hann, 80 is perfect..so review guys!**

**One more thing… I wanted to ask you something to you people… I want to pair someone with Sachin in Khatra… who shall she be? I want your votes guys, so please vote!**

**1. Kajal**

**2. Divyana (or is it Devyana?)**

**Who's better with him?**


	7. Note SRY WALA

Sry guys, i know yeh chap bahut ulta phulta ho gaya tha... but i promise i'll update the real chap soon, sry i cant now, coz i m at my cousins right now... And mujhe maaf kardo guys, but ull have to wait for another day...

Mughe maaf kardo plz!

*puppy eyes*

Iss cheez, jisse main chap nahi bol sakti, isspar review mat karna plz!


	8. Backstage masti II

**Hiii everyone, so, aapko meri new story achhi lagi? Lagi hi hogi, itna achha jo likhti hun main… just joking… Sorry huh wo isse pehle wala chap jo galat ho gaya tha... **

**So, this is the second or third last chap of this story… please continue reading…**

**Saas Bahu aur Saajish Interview:- **

**Here, we can see Kevi playing Table tennis…**

**Host:** Chaliye le chalte hai ham aap apke favourite Crime/Thriller show CID ke sets par. Abhi shooting ho rahi hai ek sports association mein, aur hamare Gaurav aur Ansha… Mera matlab hai Kavin aur Purvi table tennis khel rahein hai. Arey wah! Aapki pyaari Dia ya Trupti bhi yahi hai! Aaiye milte hai hum unse. Hi Trupti…

Trupti: Hii!

Host: Toh, kaisi chal rahi hai aapki shooting?

Trupti: Bahut achhi, par mere Gaurav bhaiya, mujhe akela chodkar, Ansha didi ke saath TT khel rahe hai, aur mujhe waha nahi aane de rahe…

Host: Aww… koi baat nahi, aap ek kaam kar sakti hai, aap aaj ki host ban jaiye, aur hum aapka video shoot kartein hai.

Trupti: Achha thik hai, chaliye…

Host hands her the mike and Trupti leads them to the TT area.

Trupti: Toh, table tennis ka match chal raha hai?

Gaurav Bhaiya: Haan… Waise, tu kya kar rahi hai?

Trupti: Main aap dono ka interview lene aai hun…

Ansha Di: Arey wah! Bada hi nek kaam kar rahi hai tu! Shivani tera kaam le liya issne.

Shivani is the host actually…

Trupti: Wo sab chodiye, aap log bataiye, aapko kaisa lag raha hai TT khelkar?

Gaurav Bhaiya= Bro, and Ansha di= Di…

Bro: Bada hi maza aa raha hai… Aur tumhe Anshu (Oo..) ?

Di: Mujhe bhi bahut achha lag raha hai…

Bro: Main ek zaruri baat batana bhul gaya hun ki…

Trupti: Aapne aap ko bhi bhul jao…

He glares at her. She sticks her tongue out.

Bro: Ki ham aa date pe jaenge…

Trupti: Kaun-kaun?

Bro: Nautanki tu chup baith na!

Trupti: Achha sorry…

Bro: Date pe jaenge aur agar Anshu ne mujhe table tennis mein hara diya, toh date paisa ye bharegi, aur agar main jeet gaya, toh ye mujhe date pe leke jaegi.

Di: Isska seedha seedha matlab hai ki isse main hi date pe le jau. Gaurav main date pe nahi aa rahi.

Bro: Achha ok sorry darling… (Ehem ehem…) tum jeeti toh date pe main leke jaunga tumhe, ab thik hai?

Di: Ok…

Bro: Toh chalo match start kartein hai. Trupti tu refree.

Yea! I also got a whistle! (Mere naal tu whistle baja… )

Whistle baji, game started. After some time…

Trupti: Come on Bhaiya! It's 7:6! 1 more point to get even!

Again, a little later…

Trupti: Di, Game point: 8! Play up bhai! Di, only one point to win!

Yeh bhaiya ne seve kiya aur inki damdar serve par di ka shot. Bhaiya ne return kiya aur Di ka shot aur ohh! Bhaiya ne shot miss kardiya! Issike saath match to Anshu didi!

So, di jeet gai! Chalo GK bro, le jao di ko aapki SO-CALLED date pe… Achha sorry, jao jao…

Bro: Uff, aapne dekha ki kaise Anshu ne mujhe hara diya hai TT mein, aur main haarne wale ke liye yeh phool laya tha jo ab main rakh leta hun. Winner ke liye yeh lauki (bottle gourd) ki trophy hai. Yeh lo Anshu.

Di takes the gourd.

Bro: Aap kuch bolna chahengi?

Di tires to take the mike from him.

Bro: Bina mike pakadke javab nahi de sakti, mike pakadke jawab dogi?

Di: Haan, over to me, everything. Yeh, mujhe jo lauki ki trophy mili hai, main isse paake bahut kush hui hun, aur lauki sehat ke liye bahut achhi hoti hai, aur mujhe lauki ka halwa bahut pasand hai.

Mujhe bhi…

Bro: Anshu aapne mujhe itne points se haraya hai, toh aapko yeh medals bhi mil rahein hai.

He hands her a potato and a tomato… :P :P :

Di: Yeh sabziya mujhe mili hai, toh sabse pehle main ghar jaake in sabziyon ka bharta banaungi, aur bharta banate wakt main yeh sochungi ki main Kavin ka bharta bana rahi hun.

Bro: Kitni bholi hoti hai ladkiyan, Kuch bhi de do kush ho jaati hai. Good girls…

Ab jab mere pyaare bhaiya haar gae hai, toh wo ab Anshu di ko date pe leke jaa rahein hai.

A table for two was set in the middle of the hall. The crew members are working their life out. And yahan yeh dono gulcharrey udane se baaz nahi aaenge… Inki shooting cam interviews jyada hote hai…

Bro closed her eyes with his hands and took her near the table.

Di: Gaurav kaha jaa rahein hai hum?

Bro: Arey dekho toh sahi…

Di: Kaise? Tumne meri aankhein band kar rakhi hui hai.

Bro takes her there and allows her to open her eyes.

Bro: Toh ab ham yahan baith gae hai. Aur Anshu, kya khaana pasand karengi aap?

Di: hmm… garmi mein… What do you think?

Bro: Garmi mein, I think… ice cube?

Di: Lagane ke liye? Khaane ke liye?

Bro: Your choise…

Di: Then… I would like to have something cold… to drink…

Bro: Cold to drink? Ok toh main aapke liye bas do-teen ghante mein pesh karta hun… thandi… cold drink…

Next shot…

Bro: Kabhi bhi kisi actress ko date pe mat laana. Wo facing leti rahegi.. aur aapke date ki…

He does that babaji ka thullu wala step… :P :P

Di: Achha toh main facing leti hun?

Bro (sarcastically): Haan toh…

Di: Haan?!

Bro: I mean…

Di: Tum mujhse baat mat karo.

Kitna jhadagte hai dono. Pata nahi puri life kaise raheinge ek saath… Ab toh bhagvan hi maalik hai… Bachha lena bhagvan…

Bro: Achha thik hai sorry…

But no, Anshu di nahi manengi…

Bro: Anshu… manjao na, please?

Abhi bhi nahi bhaiya.. bahut saare papad belne padeinge aapko aaj di ko manane ke liye… Lage raho bhaiya…

Bro: Achha thik hai I love you… Man jao please…

Nahi bro, di nahi maan ne wali, aur try karo…

Bro: Sorry sorry sorry, pakde yeh dono kaan kya.. sorry sorry sorry, bachhe ki loge jaan kya… sorry sorry sorry, menhengi hai ek muskaan kya.. sorry sorr…

Di: Achha thik hai bas… maf kiya, par gaana band karo!

Bro: Yeah!

**To be continued…**

**Toh, aapko meri NAUTANKI aur Anshu di aur Gaurav bhaiya ka romance kaisa laga? This will be the second or third last chap of this story, and I want at least 95 reviews, nahi toh 100 ke upar leke jao, then I will update… tc!**


	9. Backstage masti III

**Hii guys! Bahut time laga diya na maine? I know, meri pen drive kho gait hi in which I stored the update… and I was extremely angry. I had to type this all over again… X'( X'( **

**Anyways, ab type kar hi liya hai toh… padh lijiye…**

**This is the last chap of the story…**

**Bro: **Toh Anshu aur main aaj masti kar rahein hai.

**Trupti: **Aur main bhi!

**Bro: **Nahi tu nahi nautanki.

**Trupti's mouth fell open.**

**Bro: **Muh band kar makkhi gus jaegi.

**She makes a face.**

**Bro: **Ab rona mat. Achha thik hai, Main, Anshu, aur TRUPTI devi bhi, hum masti kar rahien hai. Aur, main Anshu ke liye kuch laya hun. Tere liye bhi hai nautanki, par main tujhe wo last mein dunga.

**But di was feeling hot.**

**Bro: **De raha hun, ruko zhara Anshu…

**He produces a bunch of four synthetic flowers. **

**Di: **Mujhe toh laga that um mere liye cactus laoge.

**Bro: **Yeh dekhiye… arey yeh toh dekho jaadu…

**He clicks a button and one of the flowers bend towards Anshu di. Both starts laughing. Trupti toh pata nahi kahi gayab ho gai hai…**

**Di: **Toh yeh sirf mere liye hai?

**Bro: **Haan wo tumhare liye hai.

**Di: **Aur baaki ke?

**Bro: **Wo, moholle walon ke…

**Di: **Gaurav? Aur kitni hai?

**Bro (muttering to himself): **Last time I checked teen-chaar toh…

**Di: **Haan?

**Bro: **Chaar phool laya hu tuhare liye…

**Di: **Yahi hai na mera sirf? Baki ka tum rakho…

**She tries to pull out the flower off the bunch.**

**Bro: **Arey todo mat set ka hai. Check nahi milega…

**They both start laughing.**

**Bro: **Toh aap dekh sakte hai kitna maza karaya Anshu ne mujhe, ki main khushi ke maare paseena paseena ho gaya hu…

**Just then, Trupti comes.**

**Trupti: **Kya ho raha hai? Mere bina aap log romance kar rahe ho?

**Di: **Trupti romance do logon ke beech hota hai, hum toh bas..

**Trupti: **Kya di hum toh bas… Aap dono pe main nazar rakhe hui hu…

**Bro: **Meri maa! Achha thik hai nautanki hum romance kar rahe the. Par meherbaani karke kisiko batana mat!

**Trupti: **Sochna padega…

**She smiles.**

**Trupti: **Achha thik hai nahi bataungi. Par ek shart par.

**Bro: **Dekha. Yeh koi cheez tab tak nahi karti jab tak wo cheez isske faede mein naa ho. Thik hai bol kya shart hai.

**Trupti: **Aapne apni pyaari Anshu ko ek gaana dedicate kar diya, ab mujhe dedicate karo koi gaana…

**Bro: **Hmm… Thik hai, Banke Museebat… Peeche Padi Hai… Yeh Comedy Hai… Ya Tragedy Hai…

**She stamps her foot and flods her hand. She is angry hehe…**

**Aata mazhi satakli!**

**Bro: **Achha gussa mat ho. Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabka kehna hai, ek hazaron mein meri behna hai… Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…

**Aww…. She forgets her anger and hugs him. **

**Next Interview… At night…**

**The shooting of a love sequel for Abhirika. The hall was decorated with flowing curtains of all colours, in a shape of a circle. It was a cocoon like thing. **

**Di: **Toh Gaurav. Aaj hum ek game kheltein hai.

**Bro: **Ok…

**Di: **To hiss game mei, main in pardon ke beech rahungi. Aur, tumhe mujhe pakadna hai. And you can't pass through the curtains, and you can't touch the curtains.

**Bro (sarcastically): **Hum game start karte hai. 

**They both laugh.**

**Bro: **Ek minute, ab tumne meri laxman rekha bana di hai, meri periphery tai kar di hai, toh ek rule aur, Tumhara ek haath bhi inn mese ek pardon ko chhona chahiye. Toh kya rules barabar balanced ho jaate hai na…

**Di: **Ok, done..

**So the game starts. Di goes inside first. Bhai is supposed to catch her. **

**Di's hand is on the blue curtain. When she realizes bro is about to catch it, she moves it and keeps it on the red curtain, which is on the opposide direction of the blue one. But at last she is caught.**

**Now, its bro's turn, he goes inside. Di is not able to catch him or his hand but she gets the hold of his t-shirt and pulls it out. So, he comes out and surrenders himself to Di.**

**Bro: **Toh, Anshu ne mujhe pakad liya. Haan, haath nahi aaya usske haath mein, par pakada yahi bahut badi baat hai.

**Bahut saare interviews ho gae. But now, it's the end of Trupti and Bhai and Di's masti. Romance toh khair chalte hai rahega na guys.**

**Trupti: **Shh..! Abhi na, mere bhaiya aur Anshu bhabi pyaar bhair baatein kar rahein hai. I am really dying to tease them but no… there's something called as privacy right guys? So byee SBS! I'll miss you a lot. It's my last night here. Par kal subah mujhse milne zarur aana huh!

**Next morning.**

**Trupti ka last day of shoot. She would be home till today afternoon.**

**Trupti's last interview with Anshu di, and GK bro… exclusively on TV9…**

**Trupti: **Jaisa aap sab jaante hai aaj mera last shoot hai. Aur aaj 12 baje main yahan se chali jaungi, 11 baj rahein hai. Ek ghanta hai mere paas abhi. Dekho dekho bhaiya kaise khushi se naach rahein hai ki main ghar wapis jaa rahi hu. Very pleased that mujhse peecha chhuta.

**Bro (Hugging her from side): **Nahi nautanki aisi koi baat nahi hai. Jitna tu mujhe pyaar karti hai main bhi tujhe utna hi pyaar karta hu… Puch le Anshu se. Anshu!

**He calls di. Di comes there. **

**Bro: **Anshu, isska kehna hai ki main isske jaane ke baad bahut khush ho jaunga. Anshu batao isse main issko kitna miss karunga.

**Di: **Nahi, yeh behen-bhai k eke beech ki baat hai, please mujhe involve mat karo. Bhabi issmein kya karegi? No, I am out of this.

**Bro: **AAA come on yaar! Girgit (chameleon) ki tarah rang badalti ho Anshu tum!

**She laughs.**

**Di: **Achha ab aisa muh mat banao Gaurav. Trups kal raat tumhare bhai ro rahe the. Kehta hai Trupti hame kyu chhod ke jaa rahi hai.

**Bro: **O hello? Nahi. Main RO toh nahi raha tha. Anshu kuch bhi huh! Kitna namak mirchi lagakar baat ko bataogi?

**Di: **Thik hai, sach batati hu. Haan yeh ro nahi raha tha. Par tumne yeh zarur kaha tha kit um Trupti ko miss karoge…

**Behen bhai wala hug. **

**Trupti: **Toh bhaiya, aap mujhe bahut miss karoge?

**Bro: **Of course! Tut oh bahut special hai mere liye.

**Trupti: **Achha? Toh aap mere liye wo 160 rs. ki teen dairy milk silk caramello doge!

**Bro: **Nahi utni bhi special nahi hai.

**Trupti pouts. He starts laughing.**

**Bro: **Nahi nahi thik hai 10 rupay wali 3 caramello tere ghar pahunch jaegi.

**Trupti: **Haan thik hai.

**She then realizes what he said.**

**Trupti: **KYA?

**Bro: **Achha, tujhe jo chahiye usski list bana, aur mujhe dede. Main tere liye wo leke aaunga.

**She hugs him again.**

**Someone calls: **Trupti, tumhe lene tumhari vanity van aa gai hai.

**Trupti: **Bhaiya, jaane ka wakt. I'll miss you both! And the rest too!

**Both: **We'll miss you Trupti!

**The entire cast now comes there and says bye to her, and wishes her luck for her future.**

**And now we see her waving to her favourite TV show's cast through the window of her vanity van. She said a silent goodbye in her mind. **

**Trupti pov: **I'll be back again… soon.

**And the pink vehicle slips past the sets.**

**Toh, kaisa laga aapko yeh sapna? I know last lines were senti… but kya karu… mere aankhon mein aasu aa rahein hai… **

**Anyways, mujhe batana nahi pada ki Trupti ki jagah apne aap ko imagine karo mujhe nahi…**

**Good, so this was the end of ADTCT… **

**I'll write one more fic on Kevi soon. I have written the first chap too. It's called Badla… and, kamzor dil waalon, It's a horror story… I won't give the summary of course… Aap khup hi padh lena, but usse pehle, Kevi ki shaadi in Khatra, and AKM in Khel khel mein… So be waiting for it guys, but usse pehle, mein Kevi ki shaadi karaungi Khatra mein… and, aap review nahi kar rahe ho… romance achha nahi laga kya? Bhai agar nahi achha laga toh please bolo mujhe… aise mujhe hurt toh mat karo… silent readers… agar aap mujhe mil gae na… main aapka gala daba dungi… (I don't mean it. Wo kya hai na, main gusse main khup bhi bol deti hu. Mujhe samajha karo na please…) Toh… apni jaan bachani hai toh review karo guys! TC!**


End file.
